Emerald Eyes
by Kingdom Hearts Slayer
Summary: Harry moves to Forks to get away from the publicity. He moves in with Remus. He gets caught in the middle between A vampire and a wolf. Harry's life changes upside down. Chapter one Re Edited so check it out
1. New Life

**Chapter 1: The Prolog**

Emerald Eyes

Summary: Harry moves to Forks to get away from the publicity. He moves in with Remus. He gets caught in the middle between A vampire and a wolf. Harry's life changes upside down.

Pairings:  
Edward/Harry

Jacob/Harry

Emmett/Rosalie

Jasper/Alice

Carlisle/Esme

Ron/Hermione

Author's Note: This is a Crossover from two different books. Harry Potter and Twilight. I don't own twilight or harry potter books or movies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1: Introduction: Preface

_Harry's POV: Dreaming_

_**I**__'d__ never given much thought to how I would die though I'd had reason enough in the last few months but even if I had I would not have imagined it like this._

_I looked around in the endless fog. I can hear the birds chirping in the dark gray sky. I looked down now noticing that I was standing in a field of beautiful flowers. There were tall trees surrounding my vision of the forest._

_I tried to move my feet but then I realized I couldn't move. It was as if my feet were glued to the floors of the forest. I kept trying to move but none of my muscles were listening to my mind. My heart kept pounding fast against my chest. I have no clue as to why my heart was pounding so unbelievably hard and fast against my sudden aching chest. All I know is that I can't move and it's starting to make me having a panic attack._

_ Once again I tried to move my legs but with no such luck they wouldn't move. I looked up suddenly when I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. My whole body froze when I heard the rustling getting closer. I tried so hard to move out of the spot but my body kept refusing to cooperate_

"_Harry..." I looked across the forest without breathing. My heart stopped beating as I listened to the voice that kept whispering my name. I tried to move my lips to reply back but my mouth wouldn't open. My lips were glued shut._

"_Harry…" The voice whispered again into my ear. I couldn't see anyone. Was I just imagining things or was that voice really there?_

"_Harry..." That was a different voice from the one I heard just a few seconds ago. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block them out of my mind._

"_Harry, wake up." The voice whispered again. Wake up? I'm dreaming? This seems so real._

"_Please Harry wake up. We're almost at the airport." The voice said louder that time. I opened my eyes slowly obeying the voice._

"Thank goodness you're up Harry. You were starting to worry us." I blinked as I stared at the two people

I call my best friends. My best friend is Ron Weasley. He's been my best friend since we meet on the platform 9 ¾. He had reddish orange hair that made it look like his head was on fire. He had three freckles on each of his cheeks. He is taller than me by at least 2 inches. He's probably around 5'7 or 6'inches. His eyes were a light shade of blue but they turned dark blue in certain weather. He is known to be funny but insensitive and immature, he can occasionally have a small temper.

Then I looked over and stared at my other best friend Hermione Granger who was driving the small blue beetle car that he and Ron had crashed into the Weeping Willow tree back in second year. Hermione had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was the smart one of the trio. She had helped them do their homework countless of times. She is levelheaded, she tends to not show her emotions that well. She has a tendency to panic in intense or scary situations. She is also very good at quick thinking. She can be very bossy when it comes to Harry and Ron and their mischief plans. She can over work herself and never get tired. She can have a slight anger problem. She is about 5'6 or 5'7 a little taller than myself. Hermione is a good friend and she is always there for him and Ron no matter what the situation is.

"Harry you don't have to do this you know?" Hermione said as she looked in the rear view mirror to look at her best friend. I looked up and stared back into the mirror seeing the worried face of my best friend.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry? You know you can always stay with us. You know how much my mom adores you." Ron stated as he looked over at me from the shoulder of the car seat.

"I know that Ron. I just need to get away from there. Dumbledore already gave me permission." I said as he looked out the window and noticed that the clouds were getting darker.

"Well, we're only a floo call away if you need us Harry." Hermione said gently. I nodded in agreement.

I knew they would always be there for me when I needed them but I just needed to get away. I needed to get away from London. This was my only chance to escape the pain from the horrible events that has happened this past year. I still couldn't accept the fact that my beloved godfather is dead. I missed Sirius so much. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the horrible day that he died. I will get my revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione and Ron looked into the rear view mirror and stared at their best friend with worry.

The plane was long and rough. I was escorted into the first class section of the plane. There was hardly anyone there. Except one person who was sleeping in the corner by the window. It was a middle aged man. He had blonde hair that reached to the tip of his ears. His body was masculine with muscles that could be visibly in his red shirt that fit perfectly to his body. He was much taller than me even much taller than Ron. I couldn't stop myself from staring at the handsome man.

"Mister Potter please follow me to your seat." The attendant said. I walked over to the older man who led me to my seat. I had realized that my seat was next to the handsome man who was still sleeping. I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at him. How could anyone not stare at him? It seems like he's drawing me in with his aurora.

I tried to distract myself by closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep. My breathing became calm and steady. I knew I was going to fall asleep any second. I looked over at the man who was now staring at me. What shocked me was that he had red eyes. Deep bloody red eyes that reminded me of Lord Voldemort or should I say Tom Riddle.

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde whispered darkly yet calmly in my ear. I blushed slightly and looked down at my lap. What's with that guy anyways? I closed my eyes and begin to drift into a deep sleep.

_Harry's Dream:_

_I looked around in the endless fog. I can hear the birds chirping in the dark gray sky. I looked down now noticing that I was standing in a field of beautiful flowers. There were tall trees surrounding my vision of the forest._

_I tried to move my feet but then I realized I couldn't move. It was as if my feet were glued to the floors of the forest. I kept trying to move but none of my muscles were listening to my mind. My heart kept pounding fast against my chest. I have no clue as to why my heart was pounding so unbelievably hard and fast against my sudden aching chest. All I know is that I can't move and it's starting to make me have a panic attack._

_Once again I tried to move my legs but with no such luck they wouldn't move. I looked up suddenly when I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. My whole body froze when I heard the rustling getting closer. I tried so hard to move out of the spot but my body kept refusing to cooperate._

_"Harry.." The voice whispered into my ear. I could feel a body pressed against my back and the breathing down my neck. I whimpered quietly. What was going on? Suddenly I felt someone shake my shoulder._

End of Dream sequence.

"Mister Potter. We're here at your destination." The flight attendant told me.

I looked over at the seat where the blonde man was sitting. Did he leave already?I blinked a few times before standing up. I suddenly felt dizzy. I held my hand to my forehead where I felt pain from my scar. I looked down onto the floor and I saw a crescent necklace. I bent down and picked it up with my fingers. Suddenly I felt very cold. My body felt numb and I was frozen in place. I stared in awe at the cross.

"Mister Potter. Please stop dilly dallying and follow me please." I blinked again and nodded at the flight attendant. I stared down at the cross once more before shoving it into my jean pocket.

I walked out of the plane while trying not to think of the crescent necklace that was stuffed my pocket. I smiled softly when I heard Remus Lupin calling my name. Remus had orange hair not much like Ron's hair but it was kind of like orange brown color. He had dark brown eyes. He was slightly taller than me but only by two inches. Remus and Sirius had been together for a long time before Sirius died.

Remus engulfed me into a tight, so tight that I could hardly breathe. "Remus. I missed you too. But I'd like to breath at some point." I said gently to the man who was always like a father to me.

Remus chuckled and pulled me away from him slightly. He looked down at his godson who was staring up at him with smiling eyes.

"Okay. Let's get you to the house so I can show you the new car that I got you." My eyes widened at the mention of a car. A muggle transportation. Why couldn't I just use my broom?

"You really didn't have to..." I said as I followed him to his car. The car looked like it was from the 80's. It probably was though. The car was a slight brown with a red tint to it. It only had two seats and no roof that covered your heads.

"I wanted to Harry. You're going to graduate next year. And you need a car. You can't use your broom. "Remus said as he helped me put my luggage in the trunk. I went into the passenger's seat and waited for Remus to get in the car. I couldn't help but look up at the clouds and notice how dark and gray they were.

I heard the car door slam and the engine start rumbling. I looked over and saw Remus smiling at me. "Why are the clouds always so gray?" I asked curiously as I continued to stare up into the never ending sky.

"Aren't you always use to the dark clouds in London?" Remus asked as he drove down the almost empty street.

"It's not always raining and this dark outside." I said nervously. I brought my attention down to my lap. I felt the awkwardness between me and my godfather. It's been so long since I've seen him. I haven't seen him since Sirius's spiritual ceremony. "So..where did you get the car you bought me?" I asked as I continued to stare out the side of the door since there were no windows.

"I got it from Billy Black. You remember him don't you?" Remus asked as he drove down the road. I blinked and shook my head.

"No. Not really." I said slowly.

"You use to be good friends with his son Jacob Black. He's about the same age as you now." Remus stated. I tried to remember this Jacob Black person. Was I supposed to know him?

"I'm sorry. I don't remember. I try to forget everything about my childhood." I said quietly. Remus nodded and looked at the road again.

The rest of the ride was quiet and I could tell that Remus wasn't comfortable around me. It's been so long since we actually did something together. Or even talked to each other. I just hope that me living with him won't change anything.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I gaped at the sight of Remus's cottage. The cottage looked so small. But it was much bigger than the Dursley's house. The cottage had gray stone walls that made it look like it blended with the forest. It had five windows in the house. The door was made of oak wood. There was also a small patio table sitting in front of the house. The table had five chairs around it. I noticed that was a stone wall covering the beautiful home.

Remus walked up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "This is your car Harry." He said as he walked over to the covered up vehicle.

"Remus Lupin is that you?" Remus looked up and saw his long time friend in a wheel chair.

"Long time no see Billy. You came to use my tv again haven't you?" Remus asked with sarcasm. Billy laughed and rolled his way over to his friend.

"You betcha'. So this is Harry huh? Remus keeps talking about you non-stop." Billy said. I smiled slightly and nodded. "This is my son Jacob Black. He's the one who fixed your car." I couldn't help but stare at the taller teen who was standing behind Billy with a smug smile on his face.

Jacob Black has russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. He is described as a lanky 6'2 17 year old with hair down. He is described as one of the most hottest teen in Forks. He was the gossip of most girls.

I couldn't stop staring at the the older teen. I kept looking at how nice and firm his muscles were. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans that fit his hips perfectly. He had dark long black hair and dark eyes. I felt myself starting to lust after him.

"It's nice to meet you Harry." He said gently. I blushed and stared down at the ground.

"Well. Why don't you boys get acquainted while me and Billy go talk inside the house." Remus said. I glared at Remus's back as he walked into the house.

"I-I should go get my stuff." I stuttered. My blush on my cheeks turned dark red. I heard Jacob chuckle.

"I'll help you pretty boy like you shouldn't be lifting up heavy objects."Jacob winked before walking to the car and lifting up the trunk. I blinked once before walking over to Jacob.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later Jacob had to leave to go back home. I was now sitting on my new bed. My room was small but it was much bigger than the room I had at the Dursleys. I had a desk that had my new laptop that Remus had gotten me. There was a big window where I could see back yard.

The back yard had a stone path that lead to a beautiful river to where I could probably go swimming during the summer. There was also a small rose garden covered by a white picket fence. This house was beautiful.

"Harry. Is everything alright?"Remus asked as he stood in the doorway of my new room. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Thank you so much for doing this Remus. I really appreciate it." I said softly. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Well..goodnight. You have your first day of school tomorrow." He said quietly to me. I nodded. I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

End of Chapter 1!

In the next chapter, Harry goes to Forks High School and meets Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullen family.

How will this turn out?

Please read and review!

Also this is after the the fifth series of harry potter and the beginning of the Twilight saga.


	2. Aurthur Note

Kingdom Hearts Slayer Here I just want to say for All of the Emerald Eyes story is coming up with chapter 2 part 1 and 2 or one whole chapter if u are good

Sora yea Kingdom Hearts Slayer is taking time with this story show she can have the good spelling and prof reading done

Jaden Yuki Yes Also I am putting Bella in the story but she is not the main character she might be the rift for Jacob and Edward She is thanking about it.

Zane Also she is putting Harry pokemon New Start New hope on hold until she has more then five chapters

Riku so see ya latter


End file.
